


Bad Advice

by flickawhip



Series: Hidden Loves In A Small Village [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle has a little issue...</p><p>Fluff, mostly to figure out the relationship for Willow and Danielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Advice

“This is the last time I’m listening to your advice….!”

The sound of squelching shoes echoes down the corridor even as Danielle makes her way to the towel cupboard they keep in the hall. 

“It’s chucking it down…”

She is only slightly grumbling even as she moves to dry her hair, her gaze caught, finally, by Willow’s laughter.

“It’s not bloody funny, you idiot…”

She teases, throwing the towel at Willow before kicking off her shoes and padding upstairs.

“I need a bath…”

Willow smirks as she leaves, calling after her only a simple few words.

“Next time, make sure you propose indoors!”


End file.
